1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pneumatic firing systems and more specifically to a method for controlling supply of compressed gasses to a firing chamber of a paintball marker.
2. Background of the Related Art
In some types of paintball markers it is beneficial to control the supply of compressed gasses into a firing chamber or valve chamber. Some markers are designed so that the bolt is in contact with a sealing member that prevents transfer of gas from the firing chamber, through the bolt, to the ball in the breech. Transfer of gasses is only allowed to occur once the bolt has moved forward, pushing the projectile into the firing position, and closing off the projectile feed tube to the breech. At this point the compressed gasses are free to pass the sealing member, through the bolt, and fire the projectile. With the bolt fully forward and communication of the gasses from the firing chamber, past the sealing member, through the bolt to the breech, it is beneficial to the performance of the marker to prevent further supply of compressed gas into the firing chamber. Once the bolt is in the forward firing position, any subsequent flow of gasses from the supply, through the firing chamber, through the bolt and down the barrel, is wasted, un-required gas. However, once the bolt is retracted and the sealing member engaged by the bolt, the supply needs to be opened to the firing chamber in order for the firing chamber to be filled ready for the next firing cycle to commence.
In some existing markers the gas supply is shut off from the firing chamber during firing by means of sealing members within the firing chamber controlled by the position of the bolt. For example, a valve mechanism attached to, or in communication with, the bolt mechanism that opens and closes as the bolt cycles between the firing and the loading positions.
However, these mechanisms are undesirable because they add weight and size to the body of the marker, and size and weight to the bolt mechanism. Additionally, these mechanisms are more complex because they rely on numerous seals, which can malfunction and cause the marker to be less reliable.
Accordingly, there is a need from an improved method of controlling gasses in a paintball marker that minimizes waste gas. There is a further need for an improved method of controlling gasses in a paintball marker that is more consistently reliable and that does not increase the weight and size or complexity of a paintball marker.